


Rock's Most Famous Love Triangle

by Linden615



Category: Eric clapton - Fandom, George Harrison - Fandom, Pattie Boyd - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: George Harrison - Freeform, Multi, The Beatles - Freeform, Threesomes, polyamourous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden615/pseuds/Linden615
Summary: How the love affair between George Harrison, Pattie Boyd, and Eric Clapton came to be





	

George’s affair with Charlotte hurt me deeply, yet I felt sorry for him! He’d walked out on the Beatles, and after a few days with Charlotte he missed me terribly, or so he said. I dropped by Abbey Road, and he looked so depressed and sad, I told him I’d come home.

When I arrived at Kinfauns, I was greeted by George and Eric Clapton. I was surprised as Charlotte had been Eric’s girlfriend, but there seemed to be no animosity between the two. In fact, they were deep into the alcohol and both seemed quite happy to see me. George made me a drink, they called it a French 69, a mix of champagne and brandy. They would laugh like crazy every time they said French 69. Charlotte was French and I could only assume what the 69 was about.

I rolled up some joints, and started cooking. Chopping veggies always calmed me down, and soon I was happily high into the moment, happy to be home, not even minding that Eric was there. He was very funny and rather sweet back then, and if he made George happy, that was all that mattered.

The door to the studio was open and I could hear them talking as I walked down the hall.

“I know you want her,” said George.

“ My God, man! She’s a beautiful woman. She’d never have me, though. Not after the shit with Charlotte,” Eric replied.

“Oh, Pattie, doesn’t hold grudges. Anyway, I can tell she likes you well enough. She laughs at your jokes and she’s making lasagna. That’s for you, not me.” George laughed and I heard him tuning his guitar. “If we get her drunk enough I bet..” I couldn’t quite hear what George was suggesting.

“Both of us?” I heard Eric asked, and I suddenly felt light headed. I turned, headed back to the kitchen, my heart thumping wildly.

My mind swirled with confusion. I knew sex was a big deal to all of the musicians we hung around with. George was obsessed and so were Paul and John and Eric. Mick particularly. Part of me wanted to cry and part of me was terribly excited and flattered. I might have been married to George, but I was well aware of how famous and respected both he and Eric were. They were terribly cute and sexy. Women pursued them constantly and I knew they loved the attention. I was quite proud of myself. I was married to George Harrison and Eric Clapton thought I was beautiful. I let those thoughts wash over me and I liked the feeling. It made me want to thrill them and make them desire me.

I’d always been tempted by all the flirting that went on in the clubs and at home when we had friends over. Maybe it was time I joined the party. My best girl friend, Belinda, had suggested being too up tight was probably not going to help me hang on to George if he was wanting a less monogamous relationship. I made myself a a French 69 and gulped it down. Then with the salad made, and the lasagna still in the oven, I took a bath and put on my newest jeans and white peasant blouse I’d gotten in Greece. The light, sheer fabric was embroidered in blue and I didn’t wear a bra. I knew it would turn George on and I hoped it would do the same for Eric.

I set the table, and lit a dozen candles. Then I poured three French 69s, and called my men to dinner.

To be continued….


End file.
